The Adventures of Mara Maxwell and Dr Darling
by Mara Maxwell
Summary: A Sherlock Holmes- inspired story, which takes time in the late 60s, so don't be confused! Contains red hair, smoke, dogs and Dr. Alyssa Darling.


This story began in the Boulanger Street. Alyssa Darling, a military doctor, recently moved to Paris from London and was looking for shelter.

In one day, her friend, Dr. Cecil Cheri, called Alyssa and gave her the news:

-Alyssa, honey, I found you an apartment!

-Awesome, Cecil, thank you so much! - Exclaimed Alyssa.

-But there is still a small minus, - said Cecil.

-Minus? What is it? - Asked Alyssa.

-A neighbor - said Cecil. - A neighbor in the apartment.

-Is it bad? - Alyssa laughed, holding the phone in one hand, and collecting things into a suitcase with the other. - This is a big plus!

-Well, if you say so ... I will not argue. Do you need time to pack? - Said Cecil.

-Yeah - about twenty minutes, - said Alyssa.

-Then I'll pick you up and we'll see that flat - said Cecil. Alyssa said goodbye and began to collect things hurriedly.

-My neighbor has to like me. I hope this is not a quarrelsome old woman or a haughty young girl - said Alyssa to herself and then remembered that she had put the comb in a suitcase already. Cursing, she began to dismantle her suit and then heard a honk. Alyssa gasped and began putting stuff back.

-I'll put this hat on, and my hairstyle won't be noticeable - said Alyssa, grabbed the suitcase and ran down the stairs.

-Why so long? - Yawning, said Cecil, and looked at the clock.

-Sorry, I've lost something – laughing, replied Alyssa and jumped into the front seat of Cecil's car.

-Nice hat. But it's out of fashion, like, ten years ago - laughed Cecil and also got in the car. - Your future apartment is on Boulanger street, 12.

-Okay, - said Alyssa.

-Mademoiselle Margarita! Miss Margaret! - Exclaimed Madame Cuisine, the owner of the apartment, which had intended to settle Alyssa, referring to her future neighbor. - Stop these experiences of yours at least for an hour! You need to please your future neighbor!

-Madame Cuisine, I asked you to call me Mara long time ago, - said irritated voice from one side of overturned couch. - And I don't care about the new neighbor. I'm much more worried about my concentrate won't stagnate in the shade.

Madame Cuisine sighed and left the room.

-The owner is my good friend, it is a quiet old lady, and she will love you, -said Cecil.

-I'm more interested in my neighbor, -said Alyssa and exclaimed: Cecil, stop!

Cecil shrugged and then, they saw brightly dressed young men and women- the hippies. They crossed the road, shouting their usual slogans: Peace and love, All you need is love and Make love, not war.

-Hell! -Cursed Cecil. -They blocked the road!

-Why don't we take a walk? -Alyssa smiled, and walked out of the car. Cecil followed her.

-And this suitcase also would like to walk, - laughed Cecil and handed a forgotten suitcase to Alyssa, who immediately blushed and laughed. They left the Cecil's car at the curb and went to Boulanger, 12 on foot. Hippies continued stopping cars on the road.

-So why is my future roommate a minus, Cecil? – Again, asked Alyssa.

-It's a strange person, Alyssa, -said Cecil. -Actually, this is the only thing anyone knows about her.

-What is so strange? –Alyssa was surprised. -Because nobody knows about her! I'm sure that she's not as weird as you think, you and all the others.

-Okay. Just don't forget to share your impressions after meeting her, -winked Cecil and rang the bell of Boulanger, 12. The door opened by a neat wizened old woman.

-Bonjour, Madame Cuisine, - said Cecil. - I brought your new lodger, as I hope.

-Bonjour, - Alyssa smiled. -My name is Alyssa Darling.

-Please, come in! -Exclaimed Madame Cuisine.- My name is Agnes Cuisine. Please, follow me!

Alyssa followed Cecil, simultaneously looking around. They entered a clean large room. The only thing that confused Alyssa was a couch, tipped back, surrounded by smoke.

-Mademoiselle Mara! - Troubled Madame Cuisine.

-Madame Cuisine! Please don't touch me – said the voice and cursed.

-No! Just go out and meet your new neighbor, -said Madame Cuisine. The voice swore and Mara got to her feet. She was a tall girl with disheveled red hair and a cheeky face.


End file.
